Evan's Salon
by BeriForeverFan
Summary: One of the countries most exclusive salon, when Maka gets a receptionist job in hopes to be promoted to hair dresser someday alongside Death the Kid and Soul Evans the owners own younger brother. See what happens in this salon filled with drama and romance. SoMa and a sassy Kid! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Well this is different isn't it? A Soul Eater story with a beauty salon AU? This will interesting and Kid is very fem, isn't this just great!

Enjoy!

I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

I woke up groggily and looked at the clock, 5 am. I had 4 hours to get ready for work, just enough time. Now I didn't have any ordinary job, I worked at the one and only exclusive dream salon, Evan's Salon owned by Wes Evans himself. I myself wanted to become a hair dresser there but I was lucky to score receptionist. Kilik was the only other receptionist there. There was BlackStar who was a hair dye specialist, Liz was a tanning professional, you would not believe the amount of little pageant girls she has to tan a week. Then Soul, Wes's brother, and Kid were hair dressers, the best in the business. Tsubaki was a nail artist, Kim and Jackie were makeup artists and Patty, Liz's 10 year old sister counted inventory for us and any other little things she can do to stay amused.

I ate some whole wheat toast while I stared at my closet which the color black mostly dominated, that was the color I had to wear to work.

I pick out a pair of sheer black tights, a tight long sleeve black dress that ended mid thigh after picking out some thigh high black 6 inch high heeled boots that were a pain to walk in, I headed to my bathroom to do my hair and makeup.

I settled with a straight high ponytail with a poof at the top of my head, it made my ash blonde hair look nice. Last month BlackStar even convinced me to get some brown low lights.

Then I put on my base makeup then a smokey eye with winged eyeliner and fake eyelashes, I finished with some contouring.

The time read 8:00 so I grabbed my black coach bag and black pea coat and headed out towards a small cafe.

I got to the small cafe not even 10 minutes to work and sat down with my tablet and a cup of tea.

"Albarn!" Someone calls and I look up at my co worker Soul.

"Hey Soul." I say waving him over.

"Why didn't you wake me up before you left!? I didn't even get a chance to comb my hair!" He says.

Did I mention I live with him? Or that he actually got me the job at the salon?

"Sorry!" I say as Soul sits down pulling a comb out of his laptop bag.

"So did the little vegan get her sleep last night?" Soul says, he called me little vegan because of me being extremely little and scrawny. And I was a vegan.

"Yes she did, how bout my sharky?" I ask as Soul tugs at a knot in his hair, he grunts and I get up to help him.

I work at the knot in his fluffy white hair till it is out, I search with my fingers for anymore knots and everything else seems to be good in his gravity defying white fluffy hair.

"Soul where is my tea?" I ask, I had not finished it!

"Soul?" I say knowing that he must have snatched it when I wasn't looking.

"Sorry."

"Well let's just get going, no point in getting another one." I reply sighing, grabbing my purse and Soul helps me into my jacket, he too was wearing a black pea coat and his black work attire.

"Well move your little vegan ass or we are going to be late!" Soul says pushing me ahead of him.

"I am going, I am going!" I say heading out the door into the cold, winter Death City air.

When I walk in I see Kid standing by the door.

"OH MY GOD! Might I say your hair is so symmetrical and those boot do wonders for your legs! Love it!" He cries admiring my outfit choice.

"I knew you would!" I say smiling at him.

"Oh Soul, you should go kill yourself for your hair!"

"Hey Maka combed it today!" Soul calls pointing at me.

"Maka, I am truly disappointed!" Kid exclaims as I sit down at my desk.

I watch Kid tackle Soul into a chair and pulls all of his hair up with gel.

"Hahahaha! Aw Sharky looks cute!" I coo coming up to him and he just growls, pouting at me.

Liz walks in the door with Patty and we exchange hellos as I take Patty in my arms kissing her cheek. Liz and Patty's parents abandoned them so Liz acted as a mother to Patty.

"Aunty Maka! I lost a tooth today!" Patty cries opening her mouth.

"Good job, did the tooth fairy give you anything?" I ask.

"No, Liz says that she is busy so she will probably give it to me tomorrow!" Patty says and I shake my head at Liz, she almost always forgot.

"I will be back, I have to pick up something at the store!" I call rushing out of the salon.

10 minutes later I return with a bag.

"Patty, guess who I ran into when I went to the store!"

"Who?" The little blonde exclaims.

"The tooth fairy, she was doing some secret shopping and she told me to give you this!"I say holding up the bag that contained a giraffe toy and 3 packs of gum and a giraffe coloring book.

"Really! Oooh!" She says after I handed her the bag, and she headed to the lounge room.

The clock rang and I sigh, time for work to start.

* * *

That's my new story guys! I hope you are as excited as I am!

Please review it keeps Kid fabulous!

Toodles!

~Izzy


	2. Chapter 2

Kid: Welcome back symmetrical people of the world!

Me: Kid how did you get here!?

Kid: Well I had to let people know that they are about to read an awesome story!

Me: Thanks but...

Kid: Whatever just read it, review and stay sparkly people!

Me: ...

* * *

"Yes ma'am, I will need her name, age, and time." I say over to the phone to one of those ridiculous pageant moms.

"Okay so Amber, 6 and tanning appointment is at 10 and the nail appointment is at 11. Yep we have a slot for you, yes...thank you, bye." I hang up and sigh, this dumb kid has been crying for the past 30 minutes from the tanning room.

"Maaakkaaaa!" Patty whines coming up behind me.

"I know I want it to end too!" I reply pulling the small girl onto my lap.

"Oh Maka I colored a picture can you hang it up on your desk, it is my bestestestest!" The blonde giggles and pulls out a picture of a bloody giraffe with a snapped neck.

"It's lovely, I will hang it up..." I say looking to see if there is any more room left on my cubicle walls that were littered with Patty's pictures.

After a minute I find a half empty spot and thumb tack it there.

"Beautiful!" I exclaim and the phone rings.

"Patty, I have to take this can you see if we got those OPI nail polishes in the back?" I ask and she nods sprinting through the salon.

"Yes hello, sorry Soul is full until next Tuesday...no 7 doesn't work how bout 3...okay that is good. Well we will be expecting you. Thank you, bye." This was how I spent most of my day.

I write down the appointment on Soul's schedule and look at it, he worked from 9 in the morning to 10 at night and only got breaks if he had time to spare in between appointments, him and Kid stayed until 10 and everyone else was let up at 9. I of course left at nine and then made dinner for when Soul got home.

* * *

By the time Soul got home salads and rice where placed on the table and he trudged through the door, his hair fallen from when Kid did it.

"Soul, dinner is ready." I say and he looks up at me tiredly and smiles slightly.

"Sorry, not tonight. I am too tired to eat." He says walking up to me and ruffling up my hair before heading into his room. I frown and look at his door sadly. I never had time to talk to him anymore, work has been really rough on him.

I eat alone and pack up his dinner before showering and heading to bed myself.

_They really do need another hairdresser there._ I thought, then Soul and Kid wouldn't have to work so much, I needed to talk to Wes.

I lay all night thinking about it when I hear a noise coming from the kitchen.

I walk in and Soul was eating dinner from tonight.

"Oh hey Maka...did I wake you up?" Soul says looking up from his food.

"No, I couldn't sleep. I knew you would get hungry." I say leaning against the counter in the kitchen.

"I am sorry I didn't eat with you tonight, or last night, or the night before that." He replies scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay!" I say faking cheeriness. I have had the biggest crush on Soul for a while now and I hardly got to see him anymore when he wasn't in work mode.

"I can't sleep want to watch some TV?" I ask and he looks at me before nodding and we drag our butts into the living room and settle ourselves on the large black sofa. After I wrap myself in a blanket I turn on the TV and we watch some old Big Bang Theory reruns.

I lean against Soul and I feel my eyes start to get heavy. Before I could even notice I had drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It was morning and I woke up feeling something heavy on me and I look to see that Soul and I had switched positions and he was now using me as a pillow.

I rolled off the couch the best I could and went to my room to get dressed. I put on a black peplum dress and black platform heels with black stockings that reached mid thigh and threw on some dangle earings. I put my hair in loose curls pinning some in the back with a black bow. I did the normal smokey eye grabbed a black Prada bag and my coat before heading out the door slamming it loud enough to wake Soul.

I didn't even get anything from the cafe I headed into work early to speak with Wes.

I sent him a message that I would like to speak with him in private before work.

Time Skip~

I arrived in his office and he sat at his desk.

"Mr. Evans?" I ask and he looks up.

"Ahh Ms. Albarn, so nice to see you! What do you wish to speak about?" He replies.

"Um Soul and Kid have been leaving work super late due to the mass amount of clients and I was thinking we need another hair dresser, I originally applied for that position here and was wondering if you could place me as hair dresser." I say my voice shaking.

"Aw how cute, you care for them." He says walking up to me, slowly backing me against the wall.

"Uh.."

"I will, on one condition, you tend to my every desire." He says stroking his hand up my thigh and my eyes full with fear.

He leans down and licks my neck and I push him off of me.

"Never!" I say.

"Fine then I will hire someone else who will. OUT! Now!" He says and I rush out of the office luckily no one has arrived. I sat at my desk and layed my head down letting the silent tears roll down my face. The way he touched me, men...disgusting. I let out a sob and bury my head in my hands.

"Oh and Ms. Albarn, you have 24 hours to change your mind." Wes says peeking out of his office.

"Never you disgusting pig!" I yell and he storms up to me grabbing my chin.

*SMACK*

I fell to the floor and he bends down and picks my chin up again.

"You say that again and you are fired." He hisses and walks out of the room leaving me quite horrified.

I sob on the floor till I get a text from Liz saying she is on her way. I fix my makeup and calm myself down waiting for the redness to fade on my cheek.

Soul walks in first with a juice in his hand and he sets it on my desk.

"The lady told me you hadn't shown up to the cafe and told me to give you this, hey whats wrong?" He asks touching my cheek and I flinch at his touch remembering what happened with Wes.

"Nothing, don't worry silly!" I say faking a cheery smile taking the drink and placing it on my desk. Soul just shakes his head and walks off, I want to cry.

A Week Later~~~

We had gotten the new hair dresser, a bimbo named Blair. Her and Soul seemed to be very friendly.

He even let her spike his hair up which he hates, claiming he loved when she did it.

To make matters worse tonight she was making dinner for us since Soul and her got off an hour off earlier than I did.

And even worse than that, she made steak and butter drenched green beans and potatoes.

"Maka, eat, be polite!" Soul hisses in my ear as I stare down in horror at my food.

I ate half of it painfully slow and I couldn't bare to eat another bite, imagine the poor cow (my favorite animal) that got slaughtered for this!  
"I am sorry but I am full and very tired! It was great to have you! Thank you so, so much!" I say hugging Blair before exiting the room.

I changed into a white high low PJ shirt that said LOVE on it with some white legging, my stomach was feeling terrible.

I lay awake in the middle of the night and I start to hear some disturbing noises from Soul's room it almost sounded like Blair was in there. I got up and checked to see if her purse was still there and sure enough, it was! Grrreeeaattt! Not.

Oh man, here goes my stomach again, and this sound was giving me a headache. So I packed enough stuff for tomorrow and headed towards a hotel.

Before I left I wrote a note to Soul.

_I wasn't feeling good and didn't want to disturb your "fun" so I got a hotel, don't worry! ~Maka _

Man was I glad to get out of the house.

* * *

I woke up next to Blair and remember last night.

"Wake up, you need to get ready for work." I say kissing her forehead (don't worry this wont be a BlairxSoul give me some time)

"Okay, okay!" She says giggling, getting up and I shower, changed and got ready while Blair used my bathroom and I used Maka's, surprisingly she must have already left for work.

I walked out of the kitchen and spotted a note on the counter.

_Damnit! She heard us!_

"Almost ready Blair?" I ask.

"Yup I am coming!" She says and appears a few seconds later all ready for work, no signs left anywhere of last night and I winked at her.

~~~  
I arrived at work and Maka sits at her desk with large bags under here eyes.

"Hey Maka, are you alright, we got your note!?" Blair asks twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

She leans and whispers something to Maka and Maka nods smiling, Blair was so nice, probably giving her tips on getting rid of a stomach ache.

"Soul you hair is a mess! Do you have something I can comb it with!?" Maka asks and I run a hand through my messy hair, oops.

"Oh yeah, that would be great!" I say and she smiles before getting up to help me.

"So you like Blair?" She asks and I nod smiling.

"I hope last night wasn't to bad for you!" I say feeling a bit bad, sure Blair was great but I liked Maka for a long time, hopefully Blair would get her off my mind.

"It was fine, I just had a small stomach flu! I really got to stay away from-mgh!" She says covering her mouth and swallowing something before kneeling down.

"Maka!" I say getting on the floor next to her.

"I'm fine!" She says getting back up handing the comb to Blair before sitting down at her desk. I am truly worried about her, maybe I shouldn't have made her eat that steak last night.

By the end of the day Maka had been sent home around lunch and I arrived at the apartment with Blair and we entered the silent house.

"Maka?" I ask.

I slowly step into her room and she is passed out on her fuzzy rug. She wore a white sweater with little superman logos all over it. She also wore light blue ankle socks and her hair was pulled into to messy pigtails.

"Silly Maka!" I say picking her up and placing her on the bed and tucking her in.

As I left the room I noticed Blair glaring at Maka's door.

?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for all the reviews it means a lot :)

~Izzy


	3. Chapter 3

Out of demand I decided to update this instead of Here at the Rink! I really appreciate all the reviews, this is the most reviews I have gotten within just 2 chapters you guys are seriously awesome! *symmetrical cookies made by Kid, infused with glitter for everyone*

Enjoy!

Do not own SE! ;_;

* * *

I woke up feeling a bit better than yesterday, I walk into the kitchen to see Blair and Soul sitting at the table drinking some coffee. I stride past them getting some tea put together, I am glad it was the weekend.

"I am going out with the girls to get dresses for the benefit!" I say to Soul and he nods staring at Blair and I frown grabbing my tea and going back into my room to get ready.

I was dressed in a purple dress with a large open back that had lace trim around the hem of the skirt, some cream thigh high socks and brown ankle boots that lace up. I head to my bathroom and put my hair in a sock bun leaving my bangs out and putting a purple flower near the corner of the bun.

Not bothering with makeup I grab a Vera Bradley over the shoulder bag and throw my phone, money, and keys in it before heading out the door with a light jacket in my arm, it was a bit warmer out today and I didn't like bringing heavy coats when I am shopping.

I get to my black Mercedes and head off to the mall where the girls wait.

* * *

I saw Maka pull into the mall, Patty, Tsubaki, Kid and I smiled at her as she rushed up to us.

"Felling better Maka?" I ask and she nods.

"MAKA! WE GOTTA GO TO THE TOY STORE!" Patty says jumping up and down.

"After we find dresses for that benefit!" I say ruffling her hair as we head inside the warm mall. People where everywhere, teens, kids, old people...wait old people go to the mall?! What?

I walk in with the group and we head immediately to out favorite store Bella Gia (random name) they had the prettiest dresses!

_We have to wear black and get a mask, this should be fun!_ I think to myself as I skim through the racks. I decided to pull a black dress that was silk and had a v neck line that had rhinestones from the neckline to the straps and was tight until is flowed to the bottom with a large slit in the middle.

"Kid I found one!"

"Hold on Liz! Let me approve!" Kid says coming towards the mirror I was standing in front of.

"Oh my goodness! Elizabeth it is perfect, sexy and mysterious but, elegant at the same time!" He says gasping inspecting me.

"Thanks! Now let's help Maka, she looks pretty hopeless over there!" I laugh and Kid ushers me back into the dressing room.

We got Maka into 3 dresses and I think she is giving up from Kid's reactions.

"No, no that is too hoochie!"

"Now that's to old lady!"

"Oh that makes you look like a square!"

"Thank Kid." She replies bluntly heading back into the dressing room.

Next she comes out in a gorgeous dress with an empire waist line that had rhinestones all over the bust with sweet hear neckline. It had a black sash and light sheer material going down it. Under the sheer material was a silver tight mini skirt because you saw right through the sheer material. The dress was also high low but not that much.

"Perfect! It is totes the one gurl!" Kid squeals, jumping up and down, clapping.

"He's right Maka!" Tsubaki cheers, she had gotten a black Grecian styled dress with light beading and Patty had gotten a short pink dress with a puffy skirt and black lace because she was younger so she could have color on hers.

"Okay, but it's not very me." She says and I shake my head.

"It's masquerade themed, it works perfectly! Hey we should even get you a wig.

* * *

"Okay!" I say, everyone was right, this dress was perfect!

"Yay! Now let's get Kid's suit, lunch because Patty is getting hungry, then get masks and then the toy store for Patty!" Liz says and we all nod.

"Oh no need, I am having a custom suit!" Kid says and we give him a 'seriously you didn't mention this to us earlier' look and he simply shrugs his shoulders.

So we just pay for our dresses and head to Panera (don't own that) for lunch.

Time Skip~~~

We finally finished at the toy store, we got a large giraffe for Patty and some candy.

"I am all shopped out!" Liz says yawning.

"Well you guys go I have to pic up something!" I say giving them all hugs before leaving to find something for Soul.

"Jeez, it's been so long I don't remember where it is." I say, after 10 minutes of searching I land on the store, Cinnabun, I wanted to get Soul some since he loved them.

"Uh 2 please." I say and the lady nods, I hand her the money and get out of there, I really couldn't stand the mall for long.

At Home~~~

"Soul I am home! I will start dinner in a few!" I call and here nothing, so I walk into the living room, sure enough Blair and him are looking through my old high school photo album, something I told Soul that he would never see. Honestly I didn't get boobs till senior year and was a major bookworm.

"SOUL!" I yell dropping my bags.

"Ha look she has no tits! She sure was ugly!" He laughs and I snatch the album from his hands and he looks at me in horror.

I was going to hit him but I took a deep breath and said,

"I am going to start dinner in a few." I say grabbing the Cinnabun package and dropping it in his lap.

I put my stuff in my room before changing into sweats and a long sleeve shirt.

I wipe angry tears before heading back into the kitchen.

After deciding on making a Cozy Harvest Risotto which contained butternut squash, sage, almonds, and rice along with some tofu on the side.

During dinner I don't say a word and watch Blair pick at her food, I can tell she doesn't like it.

I take a bite and realize that Soul has finished his food,

"There is more in the pan." I say and he nods getting up more.

"So Maka, do you often cook like this?" Blair asks.

"Almost everyday, I am vegan." I say and her eyes widen.

"Oh," She says smirking.

"Soul have you reserved our hotel room for the night of the benefit?" I ask.

"Uh, I was wondering if you could get your own, Blair asked if she could stay with me." He says nervously and I feel like my heart will just shatter.

"Sure! I am fine! I am going to my room to read, call me if you need me!" I say getting up and putting my dishes in the sink and heading to my room.

_Ugh could my life get any worse! Damn fuckin Blair. _I curse to myself flopping on my bed.

* * *

Night of Benefit

I stand in front of the mirror and look at myself, my hair was swept to the side in a curly low bun, I had on some elegant makeup, a necklace Soul gave me last Christmas, it had a small diamond M for Maka on it.

I slip on my mask that was actually pretty expensive, at least $120 for it, but I could reuse it.

I slip on black platform stilettos with glitter on the bottom.

_Maka, everyone is on their way to the lobby!_ Liz texted and I smiled heading out the door of my lonely hotel room.

"OMG MAKA YOU LOOK GREAT!" Tsubaki, Liz, and Kid squeal. Patty jumps up and down clapping her hands and BlackStar is off ranting his so called "godliness" to innocent people in the lobby.

"Soul and Blair are already there! Now let's go!" Tsubaki says and we start to make our way out the door and to the limo.

Now what would happen at the benefit is something we defiantly did not see coming.

* * *

AHH What's going to happen!?

Well see about that in the next chapter, this one was kinda lame.

Oh well, go review, watch SAO, don't look at things with your face and don't take Joey's eggyanys. (Youtube references xD)

Hope you enjoyed!

Toodles~

Izzy

...and Kid


	4. Chapter 4

What?! Another chapter already! That's right boo boo cuz I got you!

You guys make me feel as special as Kid when his makeup brushes are arranged symmetrically when you guys review! Love ya all! And yes Kid wears makeup don't judge he is special!

Enjoy!

~Izzy

* * *

We arrived at the benefit at people in elegant dresses, suits, and masks walk around greeting each other.

"Wow the place looks great!" I say looking at the girls and Kid.

"So much glitter!" Kid and Patty say in awe at the same time.

"Haha!" I giggled and scanned the area for Soul and Blair.

I spot Blair with random men at her feet and she twirls her hair around her finger, giggling, what a bimbo.

"I'm going to find Soul!" I say.

I was shuffled through a large crowd people and saw a familiar head of white standing out on a balcony.

"Hey."I say quietly stepping out on to the balcony and into the cool air.

"Oh hey." Soul says gloomily.

"Hey why so down?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"I dunno, these party things are not my thing, so boring." He sighs and my eyes go wide.

"Seriously Soul? Boring? Have you seen the glitter in there, dancing, eating, socializing, silent auction!? Giveaway? How is this boring?"  
".."

"Where's your girlfriend?" I tease.

"She's not my girlfriend." He replies and I almost burst out laughing.

"She spends the night, has had sex with you, what is she your slut?" I laugh and he frowns at me.

"Don't talk about her like that!" He snaps.

"Because of her I had to eat meat, to be "polite" I groan thinking back to the other night.

"Sorry, hey is that Wes?" Soul asks and I lean over the balcony to see Wes and someone making out.

"Hey is that Blair with him!?" I ask and Soul's eye widen.

"What the fuck!" Soul fumes.

"Soul?"

"Maka, I have to go!" Soul says walking away but I grab the back of his suit jacket.

"Wait!" I yell and he stops, not even bothering to turn around, I am afraid that if I let go of his jacket he will walk away.

"What!" He snaps and I hesitate.

"Well a week before Blair got here I went to Wes's office to ask if I could be promoted to hair dresser because you and Kid always left so late. Well he told me yes except I had to aid him in his "desires" I refused and he pushed me up against the wall and tried to...he licked my neck then later slapped me when I called him a pig...so he hired Blair because he knows she would be his whore!" I rush, trying not to cry and Soul turns around, anger in his eyes and I thought he was going to hit me. I bring my arms up to shield my face and Soul immediately softens.

He wraps his strong arms around me and I tense up but then relax after I realize that he isn't going to hit me.

"Y-you didn't think I was g-going to hit you?" He asks, the hurt is clear in his voice and my heart breaks. I had never heard Soul sound that sad before.

"You looked really angry." I say quietly nestling my head between his neck and shoulder.

"Maka, I would never. I am not mad at you, I am mad at Wes." He says, saying Wes's name in disgust.

"Everyone make your way to your assigned seat to start dinner." An announcer says and we sigh breaking from our hug to head inside.

I really started to wish my dress had sleeves, it had gotten really cold.

"Damn it's cold." I say rubbing my arms and Soul takes off his jacket and hands it to me.

"Only you could get cold inside, put some meat on your bones missy." He says and I laugh.

"How about...no." I say as we sit down at the Evan's Salon table but Blair and Wes weren't there.

"Hey Maka, where have you been! After dinner we are going to go out and hit the dance floor before the auction!" Tsubaki exclaims and I nod.

"Oh our table is being called! Let get some grub FIT FOR A GOD!" BlackStar cheers and we all get up and head to the open buffet.

I got a salad, a bread stick, some pasta and a glass of champagne before heading back to my seat with the others.

"The food is really good!" Patty exclaims stuffing a bread stick in her mouth.

"Patty!" Liz scolds and then Wes and Blair arrive, Soul shifts in his seat.

"Hiya Souly!" Blair says giving him a kiss on the cheek but he shrugs her off. Since Tsubaki and I sandwiched Soul Blair couldn't sit next to him.

"Tsubaki could you move a seat over?" Blair asks sweetly.

"No, there is a chair over there." Tsubaki says pointing to one across the table and Blair pouts before heading off to her seat.

Soul lays his arm across my chair and I smirk at Blair.

"I will be right back!" BlackStar says mysteriously we all look at him, he didn't say anything well...'godly?'

He appears on stage with a microphone in his hands.

"Okay guys I have an announcement, but first may Tsubaki N. please make her way to the stage." He says and all attention was on him.

Tsubaki looks a little surprised but quickly gets up so that she doesn't make the others wait.

"None of you knew but Tsubaki and I have been dating for the past 4 years and we wanted a quiet relationship, but I want more than that, I want an open relationship, and a relationship that will last us all our years. Tsubaki, you are the most beautiful girl I know, I go to bed thinking about you and wake up every morning thinking of you and what we will do together, Tsubaki, will you marry me?" BlackStar asks and Tsubaki covers her mouth with her hand as BlackStar presents a small velvet box.

"Yes." She barely squeaks out and BlackStar slips the ring on her finger.

"Wrong finger BlackStar!" Tsubaki giggles and BlackStar groans turning bright red. Never less he quickly switches to another finger and it takes him a few tries to get it right.

"Man you were doing so well I didn't think you'd mess up!" Soul says and we all laugh.

"Congrats girl! Not just on BlackStar but that ring! Dayyyyuuuuummmmm!" Liz says inspecting the ring on Tsubaki's hand.

* * *

After dancing for a while a slow song and I try to make it out of the crowd but I feel someone drag me back, I turn around to see Soul, now wearing his mask.

"Hello Soul."

"Would you have this dance Ms. Albarn?" Soul asks and I nod, he puts his hands on my waist and I rest mine around his neck, our foreheads touch.

"What are you going to do about Blair and Wes?" I ask.

"Screw them, can I stay in your hotel room tonight?" Soul asks and I nod giggling slightly. We stare into each other eyes and I feel Soul's stare go down to my lips.

"Soul." I mutter and before I know it he mashed his lips against mine. I was so stunned, am I really kissing Soul Evans? I finally start to respond and I feel Soul smile and he pulls me tighter against his chest.

We break away and rest our foreheads together.

"Maka, I love you. For a long time too! I thought Blair would get my mind off of you but it only made it worse. I understand if you hate me." He says looking down.

* * *

What will happen? I don't know but it's almost dinner for me and I am having a sleepover!

So yeah stay fab, don't eat your bloody tampon and go pet a cat! 

Toodles

~Izzy and Kid (we are wearing matching scarves today :3)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I know the last chapter was a cliff hanger and I actually intended on making that chapter longer but I like to mess with you guys! :)

Hopefully this will fill your satisfactory for SoMa ;) This guy at the mall today came up to me and said "OMG I love your hair color is it natural?!" It was so sassy! :) Okay some of you have been saying you guys were confused with the POV, I actually was told that writing it down takes away from the story and I try to make it clear who's POV it is through their actions sorry! :l

Enjoy!

* * *

"Silly, if I hated you would I have kissed back?" Maka says smirking and I lean in again giving her a peck on the lips.

"Ah Maka, it has been too long!" I sigh looking into her eyes.

"I agree." She says kissing my cheek, I blush a bit.

"Aw Sharky is blushing...how cute." She says and I blush even more.

"Not cool." I mutter.

* * *

I arrived back at my hotel room after Soul dropped me off, Blair was out so I was going to shower and change before heading to Soul's hotel room.

I hum a little tune as I walk out of the steamy bathroom and into the cold air of my dark hotel room. I change into a black muscle tee with a pink bra and some sweats and uggs. I grab my phone and text Soul.

_Hey, I'm on my way :)_

_Kk, the others will be there BlackStar and I have already pushed the 2 beds together. :)_

_Yay, what movies did you get?_

_Um some chick flick and Iron Man 3._

_Awesome! :D_

_C U THEN! 3_

_Luv ya c u in a few! 3_

I grab my bag and throw my phone and room card in it before heading to Soul's room.

"Hey Soul!" I call through the door and I hear some shuffling until the room is opened and inside BlackStar lays on the bed with Tsubaki and Soul is standing in front of the door. I give him a peck on the lips.

"Um care to explain this?" I hear Liz say appearing in the doorway with Patty and Kid.

"Yeah!" Tsubaki exclaims sitting up.

"Um Soul?"I whisper in his ear.

"Maka Albarn, would you be my girlfriend?" He asks and I nod.

He picks me up and carries me to the bed and everyone else crawls on to it.

"I will go get popcorn and drinks!" Tsubaki says getting up and heading to the small kitchen, returning a few minutes later.

"Let's watch Iron Man 3 first!" Patty yells from her mountain of giraffes.

"Okay!" Tsubaki replies popping the disc in.

* * *

Maka started to mess with my hair halfway through the movie but I didn't care, it didn't hurt and she would probably end up taking it out.

The movie had ended and Maka had stopped playing with my hair.

"Dude you look like a mix of Harvar and Kilik!" BlackStar laughs falling off the bed and so does Liz, they continue in a fit of laughter on the ground and I rush to the full length mirror in the corner of the room.

Maka had put my hair in CORNROWS?!

"What! How did I not feel this happening to my head!?" I say touching my hair."

"Aw Soul you look cute!" Maka says coming up to me.

"You know what's cute?" I ask.

"What?" She says crossing her arms over her chest.

"YOU!" I say grabbing her, throwing her over my shoulder running with her around the room.

"Liz catch her!" And Liz opens her arm as I toss Maka in the air.

"Put me down I am not a football!" She shrieks in a fit of laughter. Eventually we put her down and her face is red and she lays on the floor.

"Let's play hide and go seek in the hotel!" Liz says and we all laugh.

"What are we 5?" I say and she pouts.

"It would be fun we have this giant building to hide in?! And what is wrong with acting like 5 year olds for a night?" She says and she does have a point.

"Well then your it first!" I say and she nods.

"Patty! Come on we are playing hide and go seek! You are hiding with me!" Tsubaki says taking Patty's hand rushing out of the room.

"You have 5 minutes and I have a timer! Now OUT!" Liz says and we scurry out of the room.

"Come on Maka!" I say grabbing her hand running down the hall.

"The laundry room!" She calls and I pull her on my back as we enter the laundry mat inside the hotel.

"No one will be in here, it's 1 in the morning!" I say giving Maka a high five.

"Well while we are waiting let's have some fun!" Maka says wrapping her arms around my neck kissing me.

I kiss back with much force and hunger, wrapping my arms around her waist and slowly back her into the wall.

She wraps her legs around my waist and kisses me deeper.

I move from her mouth to her neck and she moans a little bit and I smirk, returning to her lips.

We continue for another 15 minutes until the door flies open and Liz stands int he doorway with the others.

"Sorry to interrupt but FOUND YA! Now let's go swimming, this is boring." Liz announces and we head back to the room, our faces beat red and our hands intertwined.

"Maka before we leave you need to take out my hair!" I say and she nods giggling a bit.

The girls leave to change and the guys change in the bathroom.

After we are done we have to wait for like ever in the bathroom for the girls to finish.

"Are you done yet!" I groan.

"Yes!" Liz yells quite annoyed.

Patty is wearing a yellow bikini with a skirt and brown polka dots. Liz is wearing a light blue bikini with some square studs on the top. Tsubaki and Maka have plain black bikinis.

* * *

We made it to the pool after I took out Soul's hair which was now a wavy mess. We let Patty swim with a few other kids there while we all shuffled into the hot tub.

"Aw this feels so good after a long day!" Kid says settling into the warm water.

"Oh yeah totes!" I reply.

"Maka you should have brought the one that you got from Victoria secret when you went shopping with me!" Kid says and I turned bright red. I really didn't think it looked good on me but Kid convinced me to buy it. Usually men aren't allowed in the dressing rooms but they let Kid because, well he's Kid.

"Yeah Maka!" Soul says nudging me.

"Um no!" I say.

"Yes gurl! You need to learn to work this!" Kid says putting his hands on his chest.

"Oh god Kid!" Liz groans face palming.

"Seriously Liz! They are finally grown in and she need to work it! She suffered all of high school without them! She should be glad she is a C now!" Kid says and I just want to die.

"Wait Kid and Liz went to high school with you!" Soul says.

"Yup, Tsubaki and BlackStar too!" I groan.

"Ah! Well let's just say that some things get better after high school." Soul smirks and I flush even brighter red.

"Okay let's drop the topic!" I say.

"Let's go swim with Patty!" Tsubaki says breaking the silence.

* * *

We made it back to the room after everyone left, took our showers and headed to bed.

"I am so tired!" I say flopping onto the bed with Maka.

"Yeah! Today was lots of fun."

"Yeah, now let's get some sleep!" I say shutting off the lights.

THE NEXT MORNING!  
"SOUL!" I hear someone scream and I sit up to see Blair in the doorway.

"What is SHE! Doing her?!" She screams pointing at Maka.

"Well..."

* * *

Sorry this chapter kinda jumps from one thing to the next but I am really thinking this story will go far so yeah! I just want to thank you for all the reviews it means a lot.

So here is a question!  
What do you want to see in further chapters (no sex!), ideas, suggestions, comments! They are all welcome! :)

I hope you enjoyed!  
Toodles!  
Izzy! :)


	6. EXCITING STUFF READ IT!

Heeyyyyy guys I have an exciting announcement! Beriforeverfan is now on instagram! OMG IKR! So if you have an instargram go follow us and you might just get to see our faces filled with 100% anime awesomeness. But I got chubbeh cheek and Elise has a weird smile so probs not, oh yeah I have weird shark teeth that are pointy (they look like vampire fangs! Lol) So yeah I am very excited we will hopefully post 3 times a day! :)

Toodles!

~Izzy

Kid: GO FOLLOW THOSE SASSEH BITCHES!

* * *

Me to my mom: I love but hate my shark teeth

My mom to me: Why?

Me to my mom: I hate how they are up high and but they look like Soul teeth!

My mom to me: Soul teeth?

Me: *facepalm


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, if you aren't following us on instagram, on September 3rd update a fanfic, publish a one-shot, make a video with music in the video, upload fanart and show that you are against SOPA!

Elise and I will be releasing one-shots that day! (rawr the pressure of writing one in time)

Soooo yeah I got to get working on that...shit...NOT ENOUGH TIME!

Well Toodles

Stay Sassy!

~Izzy


	8. Chapter 8

OMG my little pixies it has been such a long time and I am a terrible person! I'm sorry! I have been kinda busy lately and I have people comin over today so hopefully I will start updating more...yeah sorry! :p

Now let's get to it!

Do not Own SE ;_;

~Izzy

* * *

"Well...Maka and I are dating now, it appeared at the party that you much rather suck off Wes's face." I say and Maka stirs, sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on?" She says and she looks up at Blair.

"...I am going back to bed." Maka says plopping her head back on her pillow pulling the blankets over her face.

"Soul! You are dating that ratchet freak!?" Blair scoffs and all I see is red.

"Don't YOU DARE talk about Maka that way! You decided to be a whore for Wes so go off and be his whore! It's the only way you are keeping your _job _anyway!" I scream at her and her face turns so red.

"That's it I am so FUCKING DONE!" Blair yells storming through the room grabbing her things.

"I hate all of you and I will be back!" She says before storming out the door and slamming it.

"How much you wanna bet that we got at least 15 noise complaints by now." I say looking at the sleeping beauty next to me to find that she has fallen asleep again.

"Tsk, tsk, Maka." I say before laying down next to her, resting for a few more hours wouldn't hurt before packing up, heading home and going out to get some grub with the gang.

A Few Hours Later~

"Soul, Soul?" I slowly open my eyes to see Maka hovering above me and once my eyes adjust I pull her down on top of me, planting a small kiss on her forehead.

"I don't wannaaaaaaa!" I whine and she giggles.

"Soul! Come on it is 11, we need to pack and get home for a while, we have a reservation at 6 and I leave at 4 to get ready with the girls. We are going to BlackStone tonight for dinner." She says pulling off the blankets and dragging me off the bed so I land on the ground with a thud.

"Okay, okay! Just make sure you look good tonight!" I smirk and she blushes, her face so red it looks like a tomato.

"Aww are you blushing!" I say getting up and pinching her cheeks.

"Would you look a the time, we need to get packing I want to be able to chill before leaving!" She says pulling away from me and frantically cleaning up stuff around the room.

"I have to go to my hotel room, meet you in the lobby in 5!" She says before rushing out the door.

"Oh Maka, always rushing!" I chuckle before packing up my own stuff.

* * *

Sorry it is short and I feel like shit for not updating! :(

I am going through a really sucky time in my life and shit sucks and I feel like doing nothing I just feel like sitting in my bed all day. But it is what we do with the struggle that defines us. So yeah the past 24 hours have been some sucky, scary, shit and I am sorry I am a terrible person for not giving you a proper chapter.

Sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

Well as we can all tell I have been procrastinating when it comes to updating this. lolz

I do not own SE ;_;

I have been busy with theatre cuz I got a lead, so I guess that is a valid excuse, other than that I have been procrastinating.

Enjoy.

* * *

A few weeks later~

I wore platformed ankle boots with black tights and a black dress, work was crazy that Wes was gone. You see the press found out about Blair and Wes's little scam and he was taken off some beautician committee and quit so Soul became manager and hairdresser and I am juggling receptionist then hair dresser when Soul wasn't scheduled to work. Man it was crazy but sooo much better than what I used to work as.

I smile when I see BlackStar peck a kiss on Tsubaki's cheek as he passes by, they are so cute.

"Aw!" Kid coos.

"Auntttyyyy!" Patty yells jumping on my back and I also fall.

"Hi Patty, can you do that sometime when I am not in 5 inch heels!" I exclaims and she just giggles her head off, silly girl.

"Hey Maka I have a big appointment tomorrow can you pick her up from school?" Liz asks and I nod, Patty just claps her hands and giggles some more on the floor.

"Hey babe." Soul says hugging me from behind and I jump, he kisses my cheek and just walks away, god dammit Soul! Sneaky albino.

"Soul get your ass back here!" I say running into his office.

"Yes Maka?" Soul asks and I mash my lips against his, I feel him grin and he grips my waist.

"You think you can just pass by without a kiss?" I ask and he chuckles and kisses me again. Oh death I love him.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too!" He says.

"Okay guys let's keep this romance novel moving!" Kid says and we break apart, blushing.

"Oh you two are just the cutest!" Kid says and I exit the room blowing one final kiss to Soul.

The Next Day~

"Soul I am leaving to pick up Patty want to come along?" I ask and he nods.

"I don't have an appointment till 5 so yeah sure!" He says putting down his stuff, I link arms with him and he chuckles.

We got Patty 30 minutes early from school since that's when Liz picked her up due to that being the only time we can get her.

"We are here to pick up Patty Thompson." I say once I arrive to the front desk.

"Her class is out having some extra play time out at the park, I will take you there." Some grumpy looking lady says in a monotone voice.

She leads us through the halls, colorful paintings and pictures made by the kids hung on the wall and it smelled like dirty kids, goldfish, hand-sanitizer, and crayons. The colorfulness of the walls defiantly contrasted from the black that Soul and I wore.

It wasn't hard to spot Patty, the only kid wearing black. She had a black skater dress with a black cardigan that had some ruffles on the front, she wore black knee high socks and cute bow flats. To top it off her hair adorned in a black flower holding some of her hair back.

People often asked Liz why she let Patty wear such nice clothes and not be afraid of her getting it dirty, the response was simple, Liz knew she would get it dirty but it was Liz's insanity, she had to have Patty look sophisticated because she was often in the salon and Liz liked that her kid looks good instead of the the other kid's who wore flair out jeans with gigantic holes in the knee, shirts with stains on it and plastic crocs.

Some kids surrounded Patty as we slowly approached, but as we got closer I saw that the bubbly girl's face was tear stained.

"You must be depressed cuz you wear all black! Like all the time!"

"Who the H-E double hockey sticks dressed you!"

"Your ugly!"

"I bet you and your mom are a bunch of freaks!"

"EXCUSE ME?" Soul booms once we reach the children.

"A-aunty M-ma-akka! Uncl-le S-soul!" Patty hiccups as I pull her into my arms.

"Oh look the rest of your family is a bunch of freaks too!" One girl says and Soul growls, baring his teeth, that got the girl to shut up quickly.

"A MONSTER!" Someone shrieks.

"How dare you speak to her like that! Do you happen to know what Evan's Salon is?" Soul booms and some snotty brat shakes her head yes.

"Of course! My mom goes there! What a stupid question!" She sneers.

"Do you know what is required to be worn as a worker there?" He asks.

"All black, I don't know where you are getting at this monster man!?"

"Her sister works there! I work there! I own it! And she works there!" He says pointing to me.

"Can you guess where Patty spends most of her time at?"

"Evan's Salon." The girl whispers, clearly embarrassed.

"Now here is some advice, never talk to an adult like that ever again! Let's go Maka." Soul says taking Patty from my arms and we go back inside to sign her out.

* * *

"Thank you Uncle Soul!" Patty says as she takes another sip from her oreo milkshake.

"Your welcome dear!" He says cheerfully.

"You know Lizzy says that Maka's milkshake never brought the boys to the yard until she met you, what does she mean?" Patty asks and Soul chokes on his own shake and I let out a laugh.

"Maka just wasn't good at making them till I taught her how." He smirks and I turn bright red.

"Oh I am going to kill Liz!" I grumble.

* * *

The End for now.

Sorry for the wait.

Please review it gives Kid more hairspray for dat fab hair of his!

Bai!

Izzy


	10. Chapter 10

Heyo people, long time no chapter.

Yeah.

Sorry.

I have no excuse.

Welp...

Enjoy! :)

* * *

I flopped on the couch in nothing but some black lace pj shorts and my black Evan's Salon company jacket and waited for Soul to emerge from is room with a movie. The popcorn was set on the mahogany coffee table in its sleek, matte black bowl, I swear almost everything we own is black...bad habit I guess.

Ice cold cans of coke also sat on the elegant coffee table awaiting it's consumption.

"Soul hurry up!" I exclaim.

"I am coming, hey where is the black blanket?" He yells through his closed door.

"Soul!? All the blankets in our house are black!" I reply, seriously the only other color you see in this house, is crimson, emerald, the mahogany wood, and the shiny silver dinnerware and appliances.

"Ah I found it!" He shouts and rushes out of his room excitedly in nothing in but his underwear holding up a black knit blanket in triumph.

"Um Soul?"

"Yes love?"

"Y-you pants..."

"Shit!" He says dropping the blanket, storming back into his room his cheeks flush bright red. I chuckle before dragging my butt of the leather couch to grab the blanket.

Soul emerged from his room once again in black and grey plaid pj pants and no shirt, I feel myself start to stare at his perfectly toned chest.

"Like what you see?" He asks and now it is my turn to blush.

"Pfff!"

"Right Maka, you just hate all this toned muscle that you happened to be ogling at!" Soul says in a husky voice as he approaches me.

"Oh go put the movie in!" I reply swatting him away.

"Right!" He says getting up, heading towards the blue-ray player since Soul insisted that anything that wasn't in HD was bad for your eyes and he likes the feeling you get when the whole apartment shakes from the giant speakers that we own. (My dad is the same way! Except we don't have an apartment!)

He joins me on the couch and snuggles into the large blanket and I can feel his pj pants against my bare legs.

He shuffles around pulling me into his chest and Iron Man 3 (I do not own that) starts on the screen.

_"But I'm cccooolllldddd!"_

_"I know."_

_"How do you know."_

_"We're connected!" _

"Ahahaha-ha-h-haaaa!" Soul says spurting some of his soda out of his mouth as Tony (Iron Man) speeds off.

"Whoa there Soul! The cleaning people don't come until next month!" I giggle as he struggles to control himself.

"Sorry! Man I love this movie!" He chuckles and I lean back against him.

* * *

The movie came to a conclusion and Maka was now fast asleep against me, she never could last a full movie could she?

I sit up more and look her face, the moon shines on her face and I take in her beauty. I lean down and kiss her gently on her soft, pale, cheeks before sliding down on the couch and falling into a peaceful slumber. Boy I love her.

Well that is it folks! Short but it's an update!

Hope you enjoyed

Follow us on Instagram: Beriforeverfan

So I am setting off my OC story for a while due all the OC stories that have been up lately. I will be starting another story soon, I do not know what it will be though, maybe another band stor. Idk?

Toodles

~izzy


	11. FINAL CHAPTER!

Hey guys :l So sorry I haven't been updating and I feel like I am letting all of you guys down but I have had the worst writers block and don't find any joy in writing, I have no ideas or anything I can't even start a new story or a one-shot because I just have no ideas which makes me really sad and this will be the LAST CHAPTER. I am so sorry and I can't thank you guys enough this is the most reviews I have gotten on a story and you guys make my day! I am thinking about trying some fictionpress and messing around with that so yeah I will let you know what happens.

SO since I won't have a main story going I will need ideas so if you could take a moment to review with ideas and AUs that would mean the world to me!

Again I am really sad and depressed about my writers block! Sorry if the ending really sucks but hopefully a lot will happen in this chapter.

Enjoy :)

I do not own Soul Eater

~Izzy

* * *

"SOUL!" I yell from the kitchen, we had to leave to go to work in 30 minutes and he was taking forever to get ready.

"Hey Maka." He says nonchalantly.

"Great of you to be ever so time efficient this morning using the bathroom!" I say sarcastically.

"Hey! This takes a long time to get ready." He says motioning to his face.

"Right." I giggle as I serve us breakfast.

"Kid just texted me we need to leave now!" Soul says and I groan, so much for breakfast.

We rush out the door grabbing our bags and coats, heading into the cold winter air. It was a grey morning and the sky was filled with clouds.

* * *

We arrived at the salon and everyone was already seated in the conference room sipping on coffee or tea. After helping myself to some tea Kid clears his voice.

"Okay so I have some news to tell you, now this has been a secret I have been keeping for 2 years..."  
"YOU ARE GOING TO BE A TRANSGENDER!" BlackStar yells and Kid covers his face with his hands and shakes his head.

"First off, no, I am not a transgender...man how do I say this...um...I-I am not g-gay anymore." He says grimacing, prepared for the faces of disgust, where has the Kid we thought we knew gone?

But the faces...they never came. Tsubaki is the first to break the silence.

"Kid, wipe the look off your face! We will accept you and be with you through thick and thin!"

"Yeah, we aren't just your friends, we are your family too!" Soul says and the frown upon the boys face slowly turned into a smile.

"But Kid...when did you realize that you weren't gay?" Patty asks. I look over to the blonde and her sister and see that Liz's face is bright red and she isn't looking up from her seat.

"2 years ago, I started to not have any interest in my boyfriend, or any guy for the fact. Then I realized who my real true love is, we have been dating for 2 years." Kid replies and he gets a dreamy look in his eyes near the end.

"WHO?!" We all yell at the same time.

"Uh...Elizabeth." He says reaching for the elder Thompson's hand and she grasps it, slowly standing up.

We all stare at them in awe for a moment...the news finally starting to register in our brains.

"But this isn't the only news I have for you." He says.

"Wait this isn't?" Liz whispers to him and he chuckles turning towards his girlfriend.

"Elizabeth Thompson, I love you, you are my best friend, I love the way you itch your nose when you are nervous, or how you sing when you are happy, I love that you treat Patty like a mom, that you let me pluck your eyebrows. Your eyes brighten my day and it fills me up inside when I hear your laugh, it makes me so happy that I want to live with it for the rest of my life! Elizabeth Thompson, will...you marry me?" He ask with hope filled in his eyes and Liz's eyes became glassy and a tear slipped down her face as Kid presented a small box to her. She starts to nod her head at Kid laughs. He stands up taking her hand in his and he slips the ring on her finger.

"I love you." Liz breaths and the room turn into an uproar of cheering.

"So sissy, your milkshakes really do bring them to the yard huh? I wonder what special thing you put in them?" Patty says, we all laugh and she looks arounf in confusion.

"WHAT!?

"Tsubaki is engaged, Liz in engaged, Soul where is my shiny ring?" I ask jokingly.

"Someday babe, someday." He says wrapping his arm around me and I kiss his cheek.

* * *

Well i'm sure you weren't expecting that!? I wasn't either...

Well I really hope you enjoyed this story and please keep a look out for new ones!  
Please submit ideas down below since I am kinda dry on my ideas.

Toodles!  
~Izzy

STAY FABULOUS


End file.
